juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2015 Qualifikation 11 25 - Jaspa (prod. by Underdog Beats)
Beschreibung prod. By Underdog Beats Mix und Master: Underdog Beats Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/haengcock Instagram: http://instagram.com/jaspaantiheld/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/JaspaAntiheld Video: Klimo: Video: Klimo https://www.youtube.com/user/BerlinerUntergrundTV https://www.facebook.com/UntergrundTV Runde auf Itunes: https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/jbb-qualifikation-2015-single/id998291163?l=de&ls=1 Jaspa assozial Muttergeficke Ich baller los doch das ist nur ein Schuss aus der Hüfte Lucky Luke wer zieht am schnellsten die Gun Deine schöne heile Welt doch hiernach fällt sie zusammen Hab kein Geld auf der Bank aber stell mich nicht an Was denn Hartz4Gott ich mach Selfies mit Pfandflaschen Was denn los ich bin ein widerlicher Freak Mach ne Skypekonferrenz und zieh so viel ich krieg Ich bin auf Speed und Tilidin man der Abend ist noch jung Ich red nicht von Eis trotzdem kriegst du Magnum in den Mund Laber mal nicht rum das wird mir alles hier zu bunt Man der eine macht auf Family der andere ist ein Hund Du gehst vor die Tür in deinem silber farbenen Sakko Ich battle dich wie Gott mich schuf Himmelfahrtskommando Nach einem Punch bist du Wixxer nicht mehr da wie Aggro Du kannst schreiben was du willst trenn dir die Finger ab du Spakko Yeah jetzt wisst ihr was abgeht ich spritz deiner Mama ins Gesicht bis sie wieder voll im Saft steht Jaspa ja genau Jaspa ich bin wieder da also Platz da du Bastard Und es geht Yeah jetzt wisst ihr was abgeht ich spritz deiner Mama ins Gesicht bis sie wieder voll im Saft steht Jaspa ja genau Jaspa ich bin wieder da also Platz da du Bastard und es geht Yeah Letztes Jahr mit ner Fler Hook verkackt Dieses Jahr gehts höchstens mit nem Airbus bergab Also was denn ich hab Bock auf Zerstörung du Spast Bei dir läuft höchstens wenn du noch ne Ehrenrunde machst Du wirst bei Sternschnuppen schwach und liegst draussen rum im Park Ich hab nix worauf ich mich freu ausser auf mein Hartz Ich saufe bis der Arzt kommt und rauch ein bisschen Gras Deine Freundin kommt zur Tür rein und ich hau ihr auf den Arsch Jaspa guck ich hab das Schrotgewehr dabei Fick deine Mum und klinck mir auf nem Rolling Stones Konzert n Teil Hartz 4 for Life Alter ohne Ende geil Und ich Hitler dich du Hurensohn dein Opa kennt den Style Yeah ich bin ich bin nicht von dieser Welt Und wenn ich mal nix zu bumsen hab dann fick ich mich auch selbst Hängcock unterwegs versteck die Spritzen aber schnell Geb mir n Fuffi auf Hand und ich piss mich an für Geld Und es geht Yeah jetzt wisst ihr was abgeht ich spritz deiner Mama ins Gesicht bis sie wieder voll im Saft steht Jaspa ja genau Jaspa ich bin wieder da also Platz da du Bastard Und es geht Yeah jetzt wisst ihr was abgeht ich spritz deiner Mama ins Gesicht bis sie wieder voll im Saft steht Jaspa ja genau Jaspa ich bin wieder da also Platz da du Bastard Und es geht Yeah Kategorie:Videos